Failfort (1)
This episode started it all; with your favorite mercenaries from the hit video game Team Fortress 2. The video are from all across the internet and even on some shows such as AFV! The video was uploaded by Dr. Heavich, a TF2 YouTuber who has his own series called "Meet the Random Fortress". Description Song: "The Show" made by Waterflame. https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCVuv5iaVR55QXIc_BHQLakA Fails # As Heavy attempts to jump to a bar that supports the lights to swing from it, he informs everyone to look at him. Instead, he loses grip and goes down. # Engineer attempts to fix a side of a backyard pool, but hits it one too many times and all the water comes flooding out and as a result, he goes under. # Scout finds his ball on top of Heavy, who is sleeping. Scout attempts to golf wack it off his belly, but critical hits Heavy in the "you know where"; causing Heavy to anguish. Only for Scout to look on in horror. # Soldier and Medic are playing tether ball. Soldier gives the ball a power punch, but it almost hits Medic. Instead, it hits Soldier in the back of the head. The Medic looks on and laughs. # Scout attempts to jump into the snow as (RED) Spy looks on. Only as he is about to jump does the platform break, causing Scout to trip and implant face first into the now. The others not visible in the camera laugh at him. # Heavy goes to punch a sign. But the sign turns as he punches, causing to hit Heavy, and to reveal a "20" { probably 20 kph, but I'm american} Sniper laughs as Heavy cries off screen. #(RED) Spy and Scout try to pull a table cloth out of a table. Only to backfire and hit Scout and the bookshelves behind him. Spy escapes by saying that he really wasn't on his side. After all the books and TV collapse onto Scout, he says that it didn't hurt. #Sniper and Engineer are moving a table from the second floor of a home. As they are almost done, the table swings into the first floor window. Sniper looks happy while Engineer looks pissed. #Heavy is eating a cereal from a giant bowl as Scout is filming him. Heavy's bowl tilts slight over, causing a whole lot of milk and cereal to drop onto the floor. Scout calls Heavy stupid. #Soldier, Demo, and Sniper are all in the army. Soldier bends down to retrieve something; "Mini Crit"-ing a support piece of plywood in the process. It falls to the ground as the large metal piece that was supported by it swings into Demo and Sniper in the faces. #(RED) Engineer attempts to ATV off a ramp. After two or so seconds in the air, he lands the ATV front first into the ground causing Engineer to fall over. #Soldier drives his ATV into a giant puddle of mud. He falls off as soon as the ATV hits the mud as everyone boos at him. #Heavy attempts to drive a motorcycle. But since he revved it too much, it leans back and hits Heavy in the head. #(RED) Engineer does some weights for his legs. Only for the final time does the weights swing and "Critical Hit!!!" his "You Know Where". #Soldier attempts to compress a couple of jenga blocks. Only for the blocks to hit him in the face, causing him to bleed around his eyes and nose. #Medic is teaching a class. The black chalkboard that is behind him falls onto him and he goes down. #Heavy is shaking a tree to retrieve a ball. The top of the tree snaps and Heavy calls on for help. (The ball does fall down FYI) #(RED) Soldier drifts around a go kart corner and he tips over and crashes into the tire barriers. #Demo is walking when a bus full of Merc Bots drives by and soak Demo via a road puddle. Demo curses at them; calling them "Bleeding F###" #Heavy attempts to hit snow that is on the roof with a stick. This causes the snow to fall onto him, turning him blue cold. #Sniper is wake surfing and says that there are no worries. Only for the cord to snap and hit the camera man (possibly Spy). #Demo is riding a tiny bike. He falls over instantly. #(RED) Scout is attempting to pole vault. As he plants his pole into the base, his rod breaks. #(RED) Spy is lifting weights as Soldier looks on. As the weights get to his shoulders, he loses balance and falls backwards. #Heavy, dressed as Santa, falls onto a Chevy and screams in pain. He says DOC-DIC (IDK really what he says) #(RED) Medic is riding a tiny motorcycle and scares away Scout. As he continues to ride, he leans back and falls on his back with the motorcycle tilted upwards. #Sniper walks into the garage with a box of apples. He trips over the entrance and tries to recover, only for him to fall a few steps in. #Soldier is driving a golf cart down a golfing road. He is in the air for a few feet, and then tips over down the road. #Heavy drives a golf cart ontop of a rock. Only for him to bump his head on the roof and he falls off. #Engineer is working on something on top of a hill where there is water shooting out to the bottom. The chord snaps and it sends him, along with another person, down the hill like it's a water slide. #Scout attempts to put his hand in a fish tank full of 3 Engineer fishes. The center fish bits Scout's hand and tries to heal it. #Heavy is on an elliptical without holding onto the handles. He reaches for the handles but the elliptical leans forward. This takes Heavy down with the elliptical. #Demo is at the bat in a Cricket game. He hits the ball, but the he lets go of the bat and it heads straight for the cameraman. The bat hits the cameraman, probably sound the leg area. #Soldier is snow tubing down a slope. His tube pops on him. #(RED) Spy and Heavy are in a pageant together. Spy asks Heavy to slap his hand, but Heavy slaps Spy in the face. #Soldier is launching a grenade via a mortar. The grenade launches only a foot from the mortar, causing everyone to flee in the event of an explosion. #Robot Soldier is trying to get a tank onto a truck flatbed. As soon as the tank is on, it tilts over and falls off. #Some random girl tries to wake Soldier up using an air-horn. The horn gives off an "Oktoberfest", and it scares Soldier immediately, and he "Critical Hits" the girl and strands at the ready. #Some guy interviews Demo near a Recycling bin. Merasmus springs up from the Recycling bin and surprising Demo. He fights back by punching Merasmus back into the bin. What follows is the screen fades to black as Demo makes a statement. He continues by laughing very glitchy up until the end of the video. Music The Show, By Waterflame https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ETZwNXk9DeM Failcount (In order of appearance) Heavy: 10 Fails +3 (2 off screen, 1 giving damage) Engineer: 5 Fails +3 (3 fish with one of them giving damage) Scout: 4 Fails +4 (2 behind camera, 1 side character, and 1 giving damage) Soldier: 7 fails +4 (2 giving damage, 1 behind camera, 1 side character) Medic: 2 Fails +1 (1 side character) Spy: 3 Fails one off screen +3 (1 giving damage, 1 side character, 1 off screen) Sniper: 2 Fails +4 (2 giving damage, 2 behind camera) Demo: 3 Fails +2 (2 giving damage) Merasmus: 1 Fail (+#) means they were not the failer in the clip, but were visible when it happened. Most fails so far # Heavy: 10 (+3) # Soldier: 7 (+4) # Engineer: 5 (+3) # Scout: 4 (+4) # Spy: 3 (+3) # Demo: 3 (+2) # Sniper: 2 (+4) # Medic: 2 (+1) # Merasmus: 1 Music "The Show" by Waterflame Trivia * This was the first episode of the Series * Of all of the Mercenaries, Pyro is the only one not to appear in the first episode.